The Magical Book of Assignments
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Collection of Hogwarts Assignments.
1. forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

 _You blink rapidly as the green light engulfs your body, stopping your heart immediately. You expect to feel pain but you feel nothing, not even the fear that coursed through your veins only mere seconds ago. You pass through the bright light, after all, that's what you're supposed to do. You watch as the soul of the snake infuses with your baby, leaving a thunderbolt scar on his forehead. You're relieved that your baby is safe and sound, that your sacrifice didn't go unnoticed._

Petunia picked up the sleeping baby that was left on her doorstep and brought it inside. She read the note in shock, her sister was gone. Dead. As was her husband, not that she really cared about him. The letter explained that Harry had to stay with her and Vernon. Something about a blood protection that she didn't understand, she hated magic but she owed that much to her sister at least.

 _You watch your boy grow up under your sister's roof. At first, it's fine, you watch the two toddlers grow up together, almost like siblings. However, once preschool age creeps in you watch as your bastard brother in law starts to beat your baby and shove him in a cupboard. You watch in terror as your sister does nothing. As no one does anything._

Petunia pushed some stale bread through the flap on the cupboard under the stairs.

"Thank you," Harry's voice is raspy and weak but Petunia says nothing. She just walks away.

 _Years pass and you're forced to watch your baby suffer at the hands of your sister and brother in law. You watch as your_ nephew _gets everything and your boy gets nothing. You watch as his Hogwarts letter finally comes but he's still forced to go back to the abuse summer after summer. You watch it all in horror._

"You know, I never said I was a good person, Lily," Petunia sighed. "But you knew that you knew I was rotten when really I was just jealous. You had magical powers for crying out loud and I was just an ordinary muggle. I wanted to be a witch so bad that once I realized I couldn't, I turned my jealousy into hate. I took it all out on the boy - Harry, I mean - I just let Vernon do whatever he wanted with him, it was inexcusable and I honestly couldn't be more ashamed of what I've done. I didn't realize what kind of damage we brought onto him until it was too late - but your old friend, the one with the crooked nose? He saved him and he's a lot better now. You would be proud of what he has accomplished no thanks to me. Once Harry was taken out of our house, Vernon started to hit Dudley and it wasn't until then that I realized how horrible Harry's life had been. I'm sorry I let everything happen to him. I'm sorry I didn't care. I'm so sorry and I know you probably can't hear me, and you'll never forgive me. But I just hope your happy, whenever you are now. I love you, Lily. I always have, even if I was too much of a bitch to realize it."

Petunia stood up and laid the flowers in her hand - a petunia and a lily - on her sisters grave.

 _You look down at your sister - after everything she has_ done _, it's hard to even broach the possibility of forgiving her. However, she was your sister and despite everything, you loved her._

 _"I forgive you, Tuney," you whisper even though you know she can't hear you and you sincerely hope that she somehow finds peace._

* * *

WC: 614

This is a gift for who wanted a Lily/Petunia sister fic. I'm sorry it took me so long to write, it didn't want to be written. Also SorryNotSorry for the angst.

Mythology, task 3: Write an afterlife!Au

Character Appreciation: 17. Word: Apology

Disney Challenge: 2. Write about someone finding the good in something bad.

Sophie's Tea Room: (emotion) Disgusted

Insane House: 610 WC


	2. Future Self

**Future Self**

"I'm bored," James complained, absentmindedly throwing a ball against the wall before catching it again.

"Me too," Fred agreed

"We could break into your dad's study," Elijah suggested. "We haven't done that since the summer of first year."

"I'm in," Fred grinned. "What do you think, James?"

"I'm in too," James replied. "Assuming we can get through the wards."

The three boys made their way to Harry's study and were surprised to find that there were no wards on the door. Nevertheless, they continued with their plan to explore the study.

"Look, a pensive," Elijah discovered, rolling the object over to the middle of the room. "Looks like there's already a memory in it."

"This looks different than the pensive we looked through when we were kids," Fred observed. "Did Uncle Harry get a new one?"

"Well we did smash the old one to pieces," James chuckled, referring to the time he and his cousins broke into his father's study and viewed a disturbing memory in his pensive. "Ready?"

The other two boys nodded and all three of them pressed their faces into the wispy liquid. They opened their eyes to reveal what looked to be the Hogwarts Graduation set up.

"Guys, look," James pointed at a boy in the crowd who looked identical to himself, if not a little taller. "Is that... me?"

"I think so," Fred answered. "Wait, that's us."

"On the stage?" Elijah asked looking to where Fred was pointing. "But we won't graduate for another three years."

"I think we somehow went to the future," James furrowed his brow. "But how?"

"I don't know," Fred answered. "More importantly... how do we get back?"

"I don't think they can see or feel us," Elijah commented, poking the man that he was standing next to who didn't react. "What the hell is this? Some kind of future snapshot?"

"I guess so, nothing like a glimpse into the future," Fred shrugged. "Maybe we just... try to pull our heads out?"

"It's worth a shot," James nodded and the next thing he knew, he was back in his father's study. "That was fucked."

"Yeah, lets never do that again," Fred agreed, shaking his head to get the images out of his mind. "I mean, there wasn't even a prank... clearly if it was really our graduation there would be a prank."

The other boys laughed and they agreed never to go into Harry's study again, no matter how bored they were.

* * *

WC: 404

Divination Task 1: Write about someone traveling into the future.

Disney Challenge: 5. write a time travel!au.

Sophie's Tea Room: Glimpse

Insane House: Telling a joke


	3. Reckless Love

**Reckless Love**

"I need to talk to you," Lily whispered into Scorpius' ear. "Meet me in the prefect's bathroom."

It was true that Lily wasn't a prefect, after all, she was only in her third year - however, she had many cousins and siblings that were prefects so she had free access to the bathroom. When Scorpius has caught up to her she dragged him into the room and locked the door with a spell. "What's going on, Lily?"

Lily bit her lip, she wasn't sure how to tell him her news, it would ruin everything. Change everything. "I... I'm late, Scor."

Scorpius' eyes went wide. "You mean..."

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "I mean, I've skipped months before, but ever since I've started eating again it's been back and I don't know what to do."

"Have you been skipping any of your meals?" Scorpius asked.

Lily shook her head. "You know I would never get away with that here."

"Okay," Scorpius took a deep breath and pointed his wand at Lily's stomach. "There's only one way to know for sure."

"Can you do the spell?" Lily asked hopefully.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Of course I can do the spell." He paused looking between Lily and his wand. "Gravida," he whispered flicking his wand right circling it around and pointing down. Both teenagers waited impatiently as the tip of Scorpius wand lit up green and then turned pink meaning that their nightmare was true, Lily was indeed pregnant.

"Fuck," Lily swore moving past Scorpius so she could pace the room. "What are we doing to do?"

"I..." Scorpius trailed off. "I don't know... what do you want to do?"

"I..." Lily turned to face him. "I can't be pregnant, Scor... I'm thirteen my life hasn't even started yet I can't be a mum."

"Do you want to... get rid of it?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know," she whispered sadly. She slid down to the floor, using the wall for support and buried her face into her knees. "I can't do this... I mean look at me, I can barely eat for myself how am I going to eat for two..."

Scorpius went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never meant for this to happen," Lily whispered, leaning into her boyfriend.

"Like your meaning matters," Scorpius laughed, trying to make light of the situation. "Maybe we should go to Aunt Lyra. Maybe I didn't do the spell right."

"Like that would happen," Lily rolled her eyes. "You're the best in your year."

"I'm freaking out here, Lils," Scorpius admitted. "I don't know what to do but take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Then everyone will know," Lily shook her head. "I can't..."

"You have too," Scorpius whispered rubbing her back soothingly. "Even if I have to carry you there."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We both know you can't overpower me when I have my wand."

"Good thing that I took it out of your robes then," Scorpius shrugged.

Lily checked her robes where she normally kept her wand to find it missing. She groaned it wasn't fair! Scorpius was obviously physically able to force her to go anywhere she didn't want to go because her body was so weak from being starved, no matter how much she tried to gain muscle. She sighed. "Fine, we can go tomorrow, can we just sit with this for the rest of the day?"

Scorpius nodded. "Fine, but you have to go see Aunt Lyra tomorrow."

The two teenagers spent the rest of the day wrapping their heads around what was to come and trying to figure out what they were going to do. After all, their future was forever changed.

* * *

WC: 593

Archeology, Task 3: Write about someone planning for the future.

Cookie's Crafty Corner: Write a het pairing.

Amber's Attic: 1. Write about someone making a commitment.

Lo's Lowdown: 6. Lin (Marvelgeek42): (gender) non-binary. Alt — write a story set in Hogwarts.

Bex's Baazar: 1. write about a large event in someone's life.

Prompt of the Day: "I never meant for this to happen."/"Like your meaning matters."

Sophie's Tea Room: (dialogue) No More Than 2 Characters

Insane House: Reckless Love


	4. Dear Bella

_Important things to note in case you don't know my headcanon: Bella Malfoy is Scorpius' older sister by 2 years. She was put in The Sunshine Institute Mental Hospital for The Criminally and Otherwise Insane after she lost control of her magic and accidentally killed 9 muggles. Astoria was abusive physically and emotionally, and the reason Bella lost control of her magic was_ _because her mother raped her. Astoria ran off and has been missing ever since._

Dear Bella,

It's been about six months since everything went to hell. Mr. Potter told Naomi and me today that you're allowed to accept and send letters now and I wish we could come to see you. It isn't fair that your stuck in that hospital, while she is running around god only, knows where. Mr. Potter won't tell us anything when it comes to our mother, just that the investigation is ongoing and he's doing everything he can to find her. It's blasphemy, but it's all he can do I guess, I wouldn't want him to lose his job or anything like that. You won't be in there forever, I'm sure he will find her, eventually. Our circumstances have to change for the positive when all we've gotten so far is shit, right? I know that there's a place for us to be together again because this can't be how the story ends.

How are you doing? I'm not going to say that I'm fine, cause I know you know I'm not. However, I'm a million times better than I was when I was living at home. Mr. Potter and Amalie took us in and I like living with them. We got to decorate our bedrooms however we wanted - Naomi's is dark green and grey while mine is a shade of purple. Is the hospital a horrible place? I hope you're not being forced down and tied to things like they do for punishment in the Muggle movies Al got me to watch.

It's OWL year for Al and me, our professors are laying us with homework nightly so we'll be ready for them. Tonight alone we had to do three different essays, I swear my arm will be dead by the time exams come around.

I'm dating Lily, by the way. She's brilliant and I think I really love her. We started dating at the end of August, on James' birthday to be exact.

Speaking of James, he is still single, in case your wondering. I know you told him to move on, but I really don't think he's going too. I'm assuming he will be writing you a letter as well. He misses you just as much as I do.

I know we were never the most touchy-feely people in the world but I hope you know that I love you and I miss you a lot. I can't wait until I can see you again.

With Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Word Count: 412

Muggle Arts, Task One, Writing about facing a loss: Scorpius lost his sister when she was put in the hospital and finally gets to write a letter to her.

Book Club: Aunt Lydia: (colour) dark green, (word) punishment, (trait) harsh

Showtime: 4. Hasa Diga Eebowai - (word) Blasphemy

Amber's Attic: 2. Loved One's Name: Write about someone important to your main character.

Count Your Buttons: Accident

Lyric Alley: 8. I know that there's a place for us

Ami's audio Admiratikons: 6. Top 40 Singles — Write a fic where the main theme is not about romance.

Em's Emporium: 5. Abby (Cookies and Ink): write about a survivor.

Lo's Lowdown: 3. "Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain." - Joseph Campbell

Bex's Bazaar: 6. Babar the elephant is from another set of children's books which I also loved when I was a child - Write about an orphan.

Film Festival: 57. (word) Brilliant

Sophie's Tea Room: Minted Pea Salad: (character) Scorpius Malfoy


End file.
